As technologies have advanced, the screen of a display apparatus, such as a television (TV), has become large. Based on the large size, a display apparatus may have a picture-in-picture function performed by dividing the screen into several sub-screens or a picture-by-picture function performed by setting an additional small-sized screen on the whole screen, so as to display several images at the same time.
To support such a picture-in-picture function, a user interface is provided for controlling a display area of a plurality of images displayed at the same time. However, since complicated operations are necessary to control the picture-in-picture function for such a display apparatus, such as the selection of one of many keys so as to select one of the plurality of images and to control a display area of the selected image, a user may feel difficulty in learning to use the display apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.